Talk:Treacherous Path
Conditions for availability? Can't seem to activate this encounter. Is there a time limit or specific conditions that must be met for it?-- (talk) 03:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :When I originally wrote the article I had journeyed to Denerim first, I hadn't even triggered the attack by the large group of wolves with all of the leg hold traps. It was one of the encounters still active and appearing when I travelled from Denerim to the Lake Calenhad docks repeatedly, so try much earlier in the game. I have similarly had no luck whatsoever getting this encounter to appear later in the game. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 12:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I just got the encounter to appear. Here was my state of the game the first time I tried: Broken Circle complete, sided with mages, Redcliffe Castle retaken (but Ashes not complete), sided with elves in Nature of the Beast, every quest possible to complete in Denerim up to this point completed, Frost Back mountains visited, front gate battle NOT triggered, Levi Dryden still in camp for Warden's Keep. I had been checking from time to time since then to figure out if I could get it to show up again, but no luck, until: Arl of Redcliffe complete, Warden's Keep complete, Jowan's Intention complete, every possible side quest up to this point complete (sided with D in Interested Parties, gave Lyrium Potions to knight in Redcliffe, if any of this actually matters). The ONLY quest I don't have complete, and haven't even started yet past actually acquiring the items is the Drake/Dragon Scale Armor quests. I have also completed all possible random encounters up to this point, aside from getting ambushed by the knights in Denerim for stealing stuff (and I had not actually failed to steal anything in Denerim, leading me to believe that THAT encounter is only triggered when you fail a stealing attempt), as well as the one where some Dalish elves ambush you for stealing stuff (again.. haven't failed a stealing attempt there, will try to do a few more runs to see if I can activate it now, and will purposely fail an attempt to see if that solves anything). None of this seemed to really matter, however. I think what MIGHT have been blocking the encounter is not having been to Bann Loren's Lands encounter yet. As soon as I did that, on my way back from Denerim to Lake Calenhad, I got this encounter. I was as thorough as possible with my game states so that hopefully we can figure out what's going on here.-- (talk) 23:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't recall this encounter at all; should it be tagged as a rare event? Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 06:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :I believe this is a very rare encounter, yes. In my attempt at trying to activate Narrow Road, I have only seen this twice, and I've traveled at least 100 times between locations. Eternalspirit (talk) 01:05, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Very rare, indeed. The vanilla trigger chance for the Treacherous Path random encounter is 2%, the same as The Crater/Supermetal... the only random less likely to happen is Strange Wood/Axameter, at 1%. - Theskymoves (talk) 01:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Geez it's been so long since I documented the encounters. This is still the hardest fight in the Dragon Age franchise I've ever encountered. Without mana clash/stonefist or a tank built for physical resist this fight is pretty much a death sentence on nightmare. There should be a mod that adds a powerful ring to the boss loot drop. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 18:36, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :On a side note I've submitted the Treacherous Shade as 3* Legendary character suggestion on the Heroes of Dragon Age forums. If you play please go like the post. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 18:42, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Username is Uraeus. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 18:44, December 30, 2017 (UTC)